This invention relates to an apparatus for positioning a tubeless tire on a corresponding wheel rim, i.e. on apparatus which enables the tire beads to be brought into sealed engagement with the wheel rim sides on inflating the tire. Apparatuses of the aforesaid type are already known. However, such devices have various drawbacks. More specifically, they occupy considerable space and as such can hinder the movement of the normal equipment for mounting the tire onto and removing it from the wheel rim. In addition they are not always adaptable to any tire size, and even when they are adaptable the procedure involved requires considerable time.
A further drawback of devices of the known art is that they have a considerable air consumption which negatively increases the cost of mounting the tire onto the wheel rim. Additionally some known devices are of complicated construction and use.